Bad Iceberg
|avatarsInSkin = }} Bad Iceberg is the twentieth site skin released on Nitrome.com. It was hinted in a Nitrome blog post on November 26th, with a release on December 1st, 2014. Description The skin shows a bunch of Nitrome characters fighting a giant vanilla ice cream character. There is a green boat which the flying man is seen sleeping in while sitting on a chair, the flying man pointing to the giant vanilla ice cream character which the soldier is shooting at. The communications satellite is at the far end of the boat. Some icebergs are floating in the sea. Gunbrick dude is seen inside his Gunbrick on an iceberg. Another iceberg has a tank, missile pod and three robots attacking the giant vanilla ice cream character, with Billy on top of the character is eating a part of it. One robot is seen being destroyed. Submolok is seen flying in the air and is near Billy. Multiple doves are flying towards the giant vanilla ice cream character and Radd Bradd is on top of its head, doing his death animation. The Polar bear, who is on a giant snowball, and Green Ninja are both inside the giant vanilla ice cream character's mouth. The sea in the skin contains some seaweed, a squid half-submerged, and Coil is fully submerged with a frown on its face. Appearances File:Bad_Iceberg_skin.png|650px poly 636 7 255 206 273 334 926 28 833 4 758 44 A flock of doves from the 8bit Doves series poly 726 514 713 567 713 610 724 594 780 575 780 559 772 549 769 519 Gunbrick from the mobile game with the same name poly 726 514 713 567 713 610 724 594 780 575 780 569 779 558 776 529 Gunbrick dude from the mobile game Gunbrick poly 1449 243 1446 304 1513 304 1510 245 Submolok from the game with the same name poly 830 705 833 665 796 662 793 681 774 684 793 700 A soldier from Submolok poly 1081 558 1070 620 1022 620 1014 604 1022 585 1044 582 1049 577 1014 556 1028 558 1054 564 1057 548 1062 545 1062 534 1070 542 The flying man from the 8bit Doves series poly 1129 632 1132 675 1164 675 1166 717 1193 723 1193 680 1225 677 1228 635 1193 632 1188 643 1174 643 1164 629 The communications satellite from Submolok poly 1321 573 1297 549 1278 549 1257 528 1241 536 1262 563 1262 579 1241 579 1233 592 1246 616 1265 624 1299 611 A tank from Submolok poly 1398 526 1350 568 1345 528 1361 518 1361 496 1374 486 1393 488 1401 512 A missile pod from Submolok poly 1606 400 1598 379 1603 363 1590 350 1579 355 1569 352 1555 360 1566 376 1550 395 1579 414 Billy from Super Treadmill poly 1515 683 1459 685 1446 696 1449 739 1462 752 1462 765 1513 765 1499 749 1523 733 The red squid from Calamari poly 1545 775 1521 775 1502 794 1483 820 1470 828 1443 828 1422 828 1409 839 1398 860 1398 884 1395 911 1393 938 1414 948 1411 922 1427 927 1459 932 1473 919 1489 895 1483 871 1467 860 1433 860 1422 860 1441 850 1459 855 1478 860 1499 844 1518 831 1531 815 1542 807 1553 799 Coil from the game with the same name poly 105 64 84 54 55 64 63 78 55 75 39 86 63 110 79 102 100 99 100 80 Radd Bradd from Platform Panic poly 1427 441 1438 494 1462 492 1499 532 1518 534 1529 572 1550 604 1595 609 1657 598 1641 569 1635 537 1617 534 1593 518 1569 500 1558 502 1558 524 1539 529 1537 518 1523 508 1523 492 1521 489 1521 481 1510 478 1502 489 1467 468 1467 452 1449 444 1435 436 Three robots from Platform Panic poly 212 550 185 550 172 569 183 587 193 603 191 617 172 643 164 665 169 697 177 712 193 728 220 731 252 718 279 697 284 673 276 654 260 627 236 611 231 603 225 603 225 601 231 595 231 585 223 574 215 563 The Polar Bear from Roller Polar poly 55 158 175 176 332 245 361 301 361 352 404 395 441 435 452 509 438 557 457 595 454 659 428 715 383 752 425 779 449 813 438 869 420 896 329 896 257 856 236 816 143 827 36 811 33 872 1 909 4 235 44 211 113 200 89 174 Vanilla from the Bad Ice-cream series poly 1705 232 1675 264 1657 310 1673 336 1630 363 1609 379 1619 390 1614 403 1590 400 1582 424 1593 462 1606 472 1555 507 1523 555 1521 637 1547 707 1587 747 1614 765 1595 813 1585 872 1619 904 1665 923 1702 912 Vanilla from the Bad Ice-cream series desc none *Vanilla (Bad Ice-Cream series) *Flying man (8bit Doves series) *Doves (8bit Doves series) *Submolok (Submolok) *Missile pods (Submolok) *Tank (Submolok) *Soldier (Submolok) *Communications satellite (Submolok) *Billy (Super Treadmill) *Gunbrick (Gunbrick (mobile)) *Gunbrick dude (Gunbrick (mobile)) *Coil (Coil) *Red squid (Calamari) *Polar bear (Roller Polar) *Green Ninja (Green Ninja) *Robots (Platform Panic) *Radd Bradd (Platform Panic) Gallery VanillaicecreamBadIcebreg.png|A Vanilla ice cream character in the skin FlyingManPointingleft.png|The flying man in the skin DovesBadIceberg.png|Doves in the skin Submolok in Bad Iceberg.png|Submolok in the skin Missile pods Bad Iceberg.png|Missile pods in the skin The tank.png|A tank in the skin Soldier shoots the ice-cream.png|A soldier in the skin A ship with the communications satellite.png|A ship in the skin CommunicationsSatelliteBadIceberg.png|A smaller version of the communications satellite in the skin BillyBadIceberg.png|Billy in the skin GunbrickBadIceberg.png|Gunbrick in the skin CoilBadIceberg.png|Coil in the skin RedSquidBadIceberg.png|The red squid in the skin PolarBearBadIceberg.png|The polar bear in the skin WingedGreenMonsterBadIceberg.png|Green Ninja in the skin GoldHeadedRobotsBadIceberg.png|The Panic Bots in the skin RaddBraddBadIceberg.png|Radd Bradd in the skin Hidden avatar gift On December 26th 2014, Nitrome hid an avatar gift in the Bad Iceberg skin, obtainable only by those who had a Nitrome account. Clicking the gift grants the viewer an avatar. Hints The skin includes characters that hint future games. These characters are: *A green frog inside the mouth of the vanilla ice-cream character. This was revealed to be Green Ninja from the game with the same name. *Three gold head robots appear on the right side of the skin, and of these robots one is exploding. These were later revealed to be enemies in Platform Panic. *A skateboarder that appears in the top left of the skin. He was later revealed to be Radd Bradd, a playable character in Platform Panic. Trivia *This skin is named "Xmas 2014 skin" in the URL that appears when the skin is selected.http://www.nitrome.com/skins/?skin_num=0&skin_name=xmas2014skin&page=1 *This skin was used as the background of the 2014 Christmas Avatar Calendar. Christmas 2014 avatars.png|The 2014 Christmas Avatar Calendar with the Bad Iceberg skin in the background. References Category:Skins